The Sphere
by Writer Legend
Summary: Yuna has found the sphere of...him...


Introduction  
"Hey Yuna!"  
Yuna heard Rikku calling her name from the bridge of the airship, "Celcius." Yuna looked up from her bed, and saw the usual blue face of the salesman behind the counter. "Hello, Yuku," Yuna called to the salesman.  
"'Good Mornin', Yuna." he said in his usual accent. "'Ow are yoo doink, today?"  
"I am fine, thank you. How about you?"  
"Ooo, the usual..."  
Yuna smiled, and walked to the elevator which brings her anywhere on the Celcius, from the engine room to the bridge. She boarded, then pressed four buttons on the small screen, and the elevator moved. It moved up, then to the right, then up again.  
Finally she reached the bridge of the ship, where Rikku, an Al-Bhed that traveled with Yuna for the past couple of years.  
"Finally, she awakens. Yuna, we found a Sphere near the outskirts of Bevelle. Should we go check it out?" Rikku said, concerned.  
"Definately. Brother, go to Bevelle!"  
"Right, Yuna," he called from the pilot seat. He pressed a button, and a large screen appeared before him. He looked at a certain point on the map, and suddenly, the word "Bevelle" appeared over the area of Bevelle. "Ithanic," Brother said, and the screen disappeared. The Celcius started to move swiftly.  
  
Bevelle  
Yuna and Rikku walked down the crowded roads of Bevelle, looking at the shops, tall buildings, and the people from all over Spira. Hundreds of people: Guado, Al-Bhed, and Ronso. The one place that caught their eyes the most was the tall, gleaming Blitzball stadium.  
Yes, the Blitzball stadium. Every year, the home of the National Blitzball Tournament. Dozens of teams play there to win, to be the best. A game of spirit, speed, and stamina. The dream of many people in Spira to be a Blitzball champion.  
"Look at it, Yunie. It's beautiful," calls Rikku from behind Yuna.  
"Yes it is. I remember...when he played. He won it for Wakka. He made Wakka's dream come true."  
As they walked, Rikku could see the emotional face of Yuna, who looked as if she was about to cry. Yuna remembered that day. The day on the Celcius. The day she thought he went to the Farplane. No...not the Farplane...but gone forever. Never to be seen in the Farplane. Their final moment...  
  
The Sphere  
With tears streaming down the face of Yuna, her Sphere censor went hay-wire. The sphere was around somewhere near them  
"Can you feel the sphere?" asked Yuna.  
"Sure can," answered Rikku, with a happy tone.  
Yuna looked back down to the censor, knowing that it wasn't lying to her, like it had done so many times. She looked around, but couldn't find anything. She finally looked up to the statue to the entrance of Bevelle, and noticed that there was a gleaming light in the eye of the lion statue.  
"There it is," called out Yuna.  
"Where?"  
"In the eye of the statue."  
Rikku looked up, and there she saw it. It was sitting there peacefully. Rikku reached up, and grabbed it. Once she held it in her hands, she looked down...  
A familliar black circle surrounded them. A light surrounded their bodies, and they knew that Brother was transporting them back to the Celsius. A cold sensation swept through their bodies, and the next thing they knew, they were on the bridge of the Celsius. Waiting for them there was little Shinra, the child geneius.  
  
Is it him...?  
"Let's see that sphere," the little Shinra called, tugging at Yuna's dress (Songstress dressphere).  
Yuna handed Shinra the sphere, and he walked to his computer. He inserted it into the slot, and a message popped up on the screen which read, "Would you like to view the contents of the sphere?"  
"Yes," Shinra said.  
Another message popped up onto the screen a few seconds later which read, "An error occured in the quality of the contents. Continue anyway?"  
"Yes," Shinra said once more.  
When the sphere played, Yuna couldn't believe her eyes. It was...him. He was on that Sphere. Or...was it someone that only looked like him. She wasn't sure.  
"Who...is..that...?" Yuna asked Rikku.  
Rikku didn't say anything. She was just as dumbstruck as Shinra.  
"I have never seen a sphere with this much power...it's like the power of an Aeon," Shinra said dumbstruck as well.  
"Bahamut..." Yuna said softly.. 


End file.
